Everything Begins With A Choice
by X1xMomo-Chanx1X
Summary: Jacob breaks his imprint only to realize he loved her all along, with Bella still lurking after the new Alpha and new imprintings can he win the witch back? Or will the other wolf mend her broken soul? The second try of this story, will probably contrain smut!
1. Prologue

Hello! I know it's been years since I wrote anything or updated one of my stories, but I decided to go back to it and make it better. I'll start by rewriting **everything begins with a choice** , I'll change some things and I'll promise to be better at it this time and really update frequently.

The first chapter(s) might be quite the same since I think some parts were really good. I hope you'll enjoy it and I love feedbacks about how this story could be better. (I will let the old version for now to have comparisons.)

He stared at his imprint - _how he hated this world_ \- screaming at the love of his life, the girl he loved since he was young and when he was still human. The woman in front of him wasn't who he wanted, she wasn't Bella. He tried to fight the urge to go to her, to console her and mend her broken heart even if he was the cause of it. He had done everything to break her, he cheated, he hurt her, he manipulated her and used her. He went so far so that she was lost in a abyss of despair and hate. Gone was the happy witch he met by accident, gone was the strong woman he was destined to be with and gone was her most precious friend.

He could have changed it, should have done what was right and protect the woman in front of him but it was too late. Things went to far.

"How could you!" Her scream broke his heart, but he stayed unmoving and tried to suppress the wolf inside him. It was hard but he was used to it, after all this had been going for months. The pact was silently asking him to go comfort her even if he wanted to just obey for once he wouldn't change his mind, this woman - _his imprint_ \- was nothing but a wall that stopped him from being with his true love, Bella Swan.

Her beautiful blue eyes turned violet again and waves of pure energy enveloped her in a soft with aura, she was ready to lunch Bella, or anyone standing between. He couldn't let her do that.

"Step aside Jacob, or I'll swear to any Gods or spirits I'll end you." She glared her voice hoarse from the screams. Her petite frame was trembling with despair, she was too weak to face him, they all knew it. It was the same for the group that accompanied her, the fight had been hard. None wanted to engage in another desperate battle. Yet they stood beside her, after all they had lost someone precious too.

"Nolite pueri mei." Hearing the soft voice Jacob's imprint turned her head to a woman appearing in a dark cloud. "His death shall not be in vain." Five men soon followed her, each of them wearing a different mask. "I am one of the Elder of Infinitum, regardless of what just happened I cannot let them kill you." The old woman stated as she put her hand on his imprint.

"She killed him! She led him to his death and you want me so spare her?" The younger her once again screamed before falling to the ground her head in her hands.

"I do not want you to spare her, I want all of you to respect his choice. He decided to protect her, you followed him and done what was needed. Killing her will mean his death had been useless. It was his choice."

"He was one of our own, we can't let it go." A masked man said as he held the woman on the ground in his arms. Jacob suppressed a growl and turned away slowly clenching his fists. "For that you will be punished."

"Punishment? You said it yourself, Peter did it on his own." Carlisle said, he tried to be confidant. But it was not his first time dealing with a member of Infinitum, last time he passed 7 years imprisoned in one of their prison. A memory he preferred to forget.

"If I were you, vampire, I wouldn't try to interfere." The Elder smirked. "I've heard of you… The vampire who dared to take the heart of a songstress. For your crime you spent 7 years jailed. Had it not been enough?"

"The past shouldn't be brought up." Carlisle had never spoken about it. If wasn't a bright part of his long life.

"No, of course not. As you known people of our circle have soulmates, like our little pack of wolves here. But when we have no choice, we can actually change fate."

"Wait! It's too dangerous!" The man holding the crying girl said. "It could kill her."

"Do not fear, she is too strong. We're only going to play a little. It's just too bad that your whole pack is going to suffer the consequences of your choices young wolf." The woman lifted her arms and in a clear and soft voice started to sing.

You who betrayed

You who suffered

Your places must change

The fates are not the same

Ô Gods who protect us

Ô Spirits who guide us

Free your children from their pain

Let the wicked suffer

As the Elder stopped the group of witches and wizards and the pack of wolves apart from Sam and Jared lost consciousness. "Do not worry, I won't let their souls be lost in the eternal abyss because of you. I won't let them kill you, don't worry Alpha they are not dead. But do not forget, an eye for an eye. You shall suffer for your sins." With those last words the magicians disappeared in a soft mist.

Little did Sam know but Jacob's choice was going to cause more hurt than anyone could have imagined and not only Jacob and his imprint will be concerned. After all Everything Begins With A Choice.

"Nolite pueri mei" means "stop my children" (I think) in Latin

Hope you liked it! Any feedbacks on how to ameliorate it will be appreciated!


	2. Chapter 1

Hello there! Here's the first chapter. Hope you will like it.

Morgane looked at herself in the mirror, the mirror of Verum was known to reveal what your soul wanted the most. And like each time she looked at it she saw the shadows of two wolves beside her. She frowned at her reflection before covering the mirror with a sheet.

"Morgane! Are you ready?" Turning on her heels she didn't spare the mirror another glance. "Everything's ready, unlike you!"

"Don't need to scream, I'm here." Adjusting her glasses, she looked at the man who had been screaming after her. He was grinning from ear to ear while he reached out to her and toucher her cheek with his fingertips. "I'm fine, don't worry. No regrets?"

"'course not… I know it's not easy, but we don't have a choice." Matthew had always been cheerful, despite his bulky appearance he was by far the most naïve of their group. His personality fit well in the group, they needed people that will always look at the bright sight of life, an ability most of them had lost two years ago when Peter died. "Don't worry all is good!"

"If you say so." She smiled and took his hand letting him lead her outside. The sun was bright, so she has to cover her blue eyes.

"You left that mirror? You're sur? It can be quite useful." Hannah asked.

"Hum, I think we all know what's going to happen and what fate has in store for us. Plus, I have enough of seeing Nightmares trying to eat my shadow, those creepy monsters tend to take a liking to people looking in the mirror." Morgane shuddered at the memories.

"How do we proceed? We have 5 hours of car awaiting us. Our belongings are there so we don't need to worry about it." Kathy said after she looked at the planning she had in her hands. "We're six and we have four cars. Two of us are going to be alone, but we'll change the pairs in two hours or so. I'll drive first, April will go with me. Morgane and Hannah will drive together. So, Matt and Carly will drive alone for now."

"It's because I sing that no one wants to be with me?" Matt grumbled and directly went to his car ignoring the laugh if his friends.

Morgane looked one last time at the house she lived in for the last few years. Living here had marked their freedom, it was where they became who they were today. Happiness, love, hate and sadness, they experienced all of it there. It was their home and even if they needed to go for their security she hoped they'll be able to come back one day.

"What do you mean she is coming back?" Sam Ulley looked at his fiancée anger on his face. "How could you hide something as important? You know how desperate Jacob has been since she disappeared!"

"I've only known about it for some weeks. Listen darling… She's not the only one coming back, they are all coming back. I don't know why but the council prepared everything. I was not even supposed to say anything, but I can't keep the secret anymore. You need to prepare yourself and be ready if the situation degenerates." Emilie explained and touched the cheek of her lover. The months after the fight with the new-borns had been difficult and plunged the pack in doubt and remorse. Jacob was not the same after that.

"When will they arrive?" He sighed and looked outside, Embry and Jared where just coming from their patrol. It was a chance Jacob wasn't here or he would have lost it.

"The council said you all needed to go tomorrow morning… To greet them. The Cullen will be there too."

"All of us?" She nodded. "It's going to be hard… dealing with her, with him…" He smiled down at her, he knew it was going to be hard but maybe it will help Jacob. "We will keep it to ourselves until tomorrow. You'll stay home with the Kim and wait for me to come back. Don't let one of the pack enter. Not until I say so."

It was already late in the night when they arrived, and it was better like that, they weren't ready for the drama. The Elders had contacted the council some months ago when rumours started to arise, rumours about murders and sacrifices, with time the magic community understood these weren't just rumours. The different circles of witches took actions, for some it was too late for others chance had been there. Infinitum had been one of the luckiest, they could protect themselves before it was too late.

But that forced Morgane and her friend to come here, a place they had wanted to forget. The Quilleute Council had accepted them but with not without some counterparts, but for their security they could accept it.

Morgane parents had been the first to try to convince her to go, but she only accepter when Peter's mother came to her. The future of her son's friends was too important, more important than her hate for the wolves and vampires around Isabella Swan.

"Hum, we have work to do. There's three penthouses so I suppose we have to live separately, who want to be with who?"

"I want Matt!" Morgane said and quickly approached the only man of the group. "Let's think about it. I'm by far the messiest and he loves to clean, it's a logical choice."

"You just want a maid?" He looked down at her and glared, it was true. Morgane was messy and needed someone to stop her from trashing the house. "But it's not a bad idea, Hannah and April should stay together, Carly and Kathy. First we need to prepare everything."

They all nodded and without forgetting that they will need to face the wolves and vampires in a few hours started unpacking their belongings.

"Where do we need to go?" Leah looked dumbfounded at her alpha. He asked them to come this early to meet the new comers.

"The council asked us to go there. I don't know why but we have to go." Sam explained again, convincing them was a pain. They had been discussing it for more than 10 minutes and none seemed ready to just follow him. "Just shut up and come." He growled. "Where's Jake?"

"He'll join us here directly, I think?" Quill said and turned to Leah who just shrugged not knowing where the man was.

"Idiot." The alpha said before walking away from his porch. The other followed him not without complaining and asking questions.

The walk had been kind of calm, he finally succeeded in making the other shut up but not without screaming and threats. What was bugging him was Jacob, he had no news and feared what the young man will do if he saw Morgane before they arrived.

"The fuck is wrong with you?" It was probably too late he thought when he heard the loud yell of Jacob. The pack ran to the sound and discovered Jacob on the ground.

"Do not touch me." Morgane spit the world. Her right hand was trembling, and she clenched it with her other one. "Fuck that hurts man."

"It was stupid to punch a werewolf." Carly sighed and approached her friend. "We're stronger than humans but not as much as werewolves. You know that, don't do things that could hurt you."

"Sorry couldn't contain myself." Morgane looked at the man who was now standing. "I'd like to say I'm happy to see you but that's not the case."

Sam had been right to be worried, it had been less than a day since Jacob's imprint was back and drama started. He still hadn't decided which one he was going to support. His heart and instinct was for Jacob, but his mind and conscience was set on protecting the small witch Jacob had hurt so much.

Thank you for reading, don't hesitate with the feedbacks! It helps me improve!


	3. Chapter 2

_Hello there, second chapter is ready! Enjoy!_

Thanks for the comments and followers, or just for reading it!

 _And we thought she could control her temper_ Carly sighed and looked at Matt who just shrugged, unlike Carly he had no trust in Morgane when it came to control and the pack, she was too ill-tempered.

"Sam, you knew right?" Jared asked his alpha but already knew the answer, the council oversaw the houses there and they had permitted the witches to come back there was no way they hadn't explained to the Alpha of the pack. "Let's calm down, everybody. We don't need a drama." Jacob was trembling from the slap and Leah, Seth and Quill where ready to follow him if a fight broke.

"Yeah, we don't need it." Hannah glared at Morgane who looked away. "It was reflex, it won't happen again. But I suppose we owe you an explanation." She made a sign to the Quileute to follow her, they did but not before exchanging worried glances to each other.

They were guided to the garden behind one of the penthouses, Hannah sat on one of the chairs, but the other witches let their places to the wolves who reluctantly sat in front of them.

"Your council accepted use for some reasons, we can't explain all, but we can share some of the situation." Hannah started but stopped when she realized Jacob couldn't stop looking at Morgane who was checking her phone. "What are you doing?" She asked her friend.

"Hmm, nothing. Sorry." She put her phone away and looked at Sam. "Something is happening in the magic community, for our security the Elders decided to put us in your charge. In fact, it's more your territory we need, you won't have to do anything. This land is strong it can help us stay hidden."

"And what's happening?" Embry asked, it was going to cause problem and if they were in dangers, that means being there will bring danger on the reservation.

"We don't really know that's also why we're here. While the land can protect us, we can also try to understand what's happening. Don't worry you won't see us a lot. We will mostly stay there, we won't cause any trouble. If you stay away." Morgane looked at the pack, she wanted to avoid Jacob eyes, so she stopped to look at Paul who looked at disinterested as he always looked when it came to sorcery. They were never close when she was there, but they had been on good terms, he even defended her more than once when Jacob screwed big times.

"So, you came here to hide, and we won't see you, why was the point of us being here then?" Leah looked at Hannah who smirked in response.

"Because we still don't know the curse the old bat created when Peter died. She cursed most of us, we wanted to see if seeing you face to face was going to trigger something. Apparently no."

"That's all? You came here, explain a little, say we are cursed, and that's all? Stop fucking play with us!" Jacob couldn't take it anymore, Morgane had slapped him and now she was ignoring him. The pull was still has strong has when she disappeared from his life, the imprint was still in him, he couldn't bear it, wouldn't accept her hate.

"Calm down!" Sam snapped at him, he couldn't care less about the imprint; but the curse Hannah spoke about was another story. No one had talked about that.

"The curse might not be effective, or she simply broke it when we were sent here." Carly said, this discussion was going nowhere, and they had better things to do than deal with an angry Jacob.

"You fucking cursed us! What's the hell in wrong with you!" Leah screamed, she was not ready to let it pass like it was nothing.

"It was not us, it was an Elder and we were cursed too." Matt tried to calm down the angry woman, he hated when one of them phased.

"You were cursed because your actions led to Peter's death, if it had been me, you'll all be dead." Morgane said and finally looked away when Paul raised his head to look at the witches. Her words created a cold silence. "But it wasn't me, none of us took part in it. But we'll contact her and try to break the curse if it's still effective."

"Why are you all wearing glasses. Witches have a strong body, you shouldn't have eyes problems, right?" Seth asked, Morgane had created a tension he hoped his question will appease.

"Our body are not stronger than human's, but the magic in us help it being healthy and protect us. The glasses hide our eyes, when we use magic our eyes can turn a different colour." April explained, their circle used magic most of the time, so it was a security they couldn't forget.

Silent came back when she finished explaining, Seth failed with his question. The tension was still present, and no one dared to say more. Jacob seemed lost in his thoughts, the pack knew the imprint was still there and breaking Jacob each passing day, they were used to him hiding when bearing to be away from Morgane was too much.

Morgane took off her glasses to wipe it with her shirt, she was fed up with the situation. Sure, her reactions didn't help it, but the pack wasn't making it easier. She knew she was hard to deal with, even more when discussions had Jacob in it, yet it was stronger than her mind, she couldn't contain the rage while speaking to him.

She looked up again and her eyes found Paul's one, she suddenly felt a pull and started breathing hard while clutching her heart.

"Morgane?" Matt touched her shoulder but rapidly retracted his hand, her body was burning. "What's happening?"

"Paul?" Leah asked her friend, he started to shiver. His body was growing colder, his eyes was set on the woman breathing hardly in front of him. "Shit! It can't be." Leah looked at Sam then at Jacob who was slowly coming to realisation.

"Paul! Phase and go to the forest!" Sam ordered with his Alpha voice. "Jacob you phase too, Embry and Quill go with him, you need to take him as far away from Paul! Now! Leah and Seth, you're going with Paul! GO!" He ordered the pack. None of them obeyed yet, they were lost.

"Morgane… you need to calm down." Hannah whispered in her hair and clutched her friend, she was still burning.

"It hurts, it fucking hurts…" Morgane couldn't stop her tears, it was like her heart was being was being tore apart.

"GO!" Sam ordered again, the pack had no choice but to obey, still not sure what was happening.

"An imprint… It's impossible…" Kathy tried to understand the situation, like her friends she was at lost but it was happening, Morgane was again an imprint but not to the same wolf.

I'm actually writing the third so it might be up in a few days (maybe)


	4. Chapter 3

Hello! And that's the third chapter! I know my updates are not as fast as promised but bear with me! Please

Morgane woke up in her bed feeling a bit uneasy, she couldn't remember how she got to bed and what happened after Sam ordered the pack to go away. But the aching in her heart was gone, it had been strange she had never felt something like that. The burning sensation had disappeared too, her body was apparently fine. Looking at herself in the mirror she couldn't see anything wrong, she shrugged and decided her body reaction was an answer to the stress of being here and seeing Jacob again. Looking at the clock it was only 9 in the morning.

"Morgane! You're finally awake!" Matt ran toward her when she descended the stairs. "You slept for three days straight."

"Three days? And you didn't do anything to wake me up?" She glared, sleeping for so long wasn't a good sign.

"We tried but you were fine, you really were so don't look at me like that, plus we called the old bat. She explained it was a reaction to the curse."

"This bitch didn't break the curse?" She knew the elders were sneaky and had their own ways of dealing with things. She just thought this woman had cursed her and her friends with a blessing, a double curse who was good to some of the people affected by it. Morgane had even hoped at a time it was curse of submission, one that will force the Quileute to obey them.

"In fact, she just modified your love fate, she didn't say much more but…"

"Wait, love fate? She played Cupidon? Are you in the same boat? What really happened? I only remember the pain." She was starting to understand what Matt was saying and she didn't like it.

"She didn't say anything else but apparently we're not cursed. We collapsed that day because of our bond same with the wolf, I hope it's just that, she didn't say much. And when you took off your glasses and looked in Paul's eyes it triggered the curse. I think it was the only way to break your tie to Jacob, giving you another soulmate."

"What else happened?" She asked while sitting on the sofa, Matthew had finished arranging the house while she slept, ha was way better than her when it came to decoration.

"We talked to Sam and Jared after you fainted, we concluded that Paul and you had no choice but to follow the imprint. Jacob hadn't taken it too well since you are still his imprint, I don't know how that's possible."

"I can't be the imprint to two wolves, it's impossible. Our magic prevents it, a witch can't have too soulmates, the same goes for them."

"In theory, but it happened. Morgana had two soulmates too… You're named after her maybe it was written." Morgane glared at him.

"A name doesn't mean a thing, Morgana had quite the sad ending… full of heartbreaks and betrayals. I don't want to be compared to her."

"I understand but it is what happened. You're now the imprint of two wolves but you only have one soulmate. Jacob will accept it with time, we could always seal away his heart."

Morgane didn't answer her friend, she understood what he was saying. They were used to things not going the way they wanted, after all magic had a price. But she didn't want that, being there was breaking her soul and she couldn't imagine her life near the creatures who led them to lose so much.

The rest of their friends explained the same as Matt did, for now she had no choice but to accept the imprint and Paul. Jacob hadn't been seen for two days, Paul and he had fought for hours and both had been gravely injured. Paul had come back to the reserve, but Jacob choose to stay with the Cullen who accepted him with open arms.

"What's going to happen now?" April asked softly while playing with her bright red hair. "We still have to discover what's happening."

"You're right, Morgane need to work on herself or else we won't be able to do much." Hannah said and looked at the woman she mentioned, she had yet to comment the situation. The hatred she felt for the pack and the Cullen had never faded even after all this time. They too despised them but unlike her, time had started to heal their wounds.

"I'll do what's needed." Morgane said calmly, they had a reason to be here and even if the hate was breaking her, she couldn't let it endanger the lives of the members of Infintum. "I'll also speak to Paul and Jacob. Calmly and with as much respect as they deserve, I can't let this situation stop us from doing what must be done. So don't worry!" She smiled at them.

"When are you going to speak to them? And what will you say?" Matthew was worried, showing respect to them? Knowing her she was going to insult them and try to destroy any confidence they have. She was quite the bully when she didn't like someone.

"I'll go speak to Paul now, he must be at Sam's. I'll speak to Jacob when he'll stop hiding."

"I'll come too. I want to see some things." Kathy said. It was better to go with her, and she really had some theories to test.

"Sure, let's go now!" Morgane took her phone and headed to the door before realising something and turning back to the group. "I need to shower and dress first right?" They nodded and she sighed before going to the bathroom.

"I have a good feeling about it." April hummed gently, she was by far the kinder of the group. She was always soft and rarely angry, it was also why her powers were mostly used for healing. Her sweet aura helped appease souls and thus healing wounds.

Paul was looking at Jared and Kim acting all lovey dovey, normally it would make him puck but now he was feeling quite jealous of the wolf. Jared's imprint was by his side while his was refusing to even see him, he had tried to see her. He could smell she was in the house she shared with the only man of their group, something he didn't like, but he had been unable to see her. But he will try again today.

"You're gloomy Paul. I never thought it will be possible…" Emily said, he was like a lost puppy waiting for his owner to come back.

Emily had been happy to hear the return of the group, the pack and the vampires had so much to mend for and she hoped this situation will bring something good. They had even been friends, she had learned a lot from them.

When Jacob acted has a coward and a douchebag she tried to help the witch, when the wolf had cheated some days after they became an official couple she had been so angered she screamed for hours at him and Bella. But Morgane had stayed unmoving, Peter had been here when the witch ended things with the wolf, and it hadn't been pretty.

" _You cheated?" Morgane said softly, she knew of his feelings for the future vampire yet since fate had decided they were meant for each other she decided to give it a go._

" _I'm sorry, I can't let go of Bella. I'll never do." At least he was honest for once, he wasn't trying to lie._

" _You're sorry? That's all?" Peter was angrier than her, maybe because he could feel the pain she was going through. "You fucking cheated on your soulmate with this bitch and you're just sorry! What a joke, you're a piece of shit that should go rot in hell!"_

" _I'm your cousin! You should be on my side, not on hers!" Bella screamed, they were family, he should defend her. It was the witch who came and ruined her life with the imprint._

" _You're a bitch no one support! You're selfish, manipulative and heartless! We haven't seen each other for years, you didn't even come to her grandmother funeral!" Peter and she had never been close, but family was sacred so he accepted to help her. He regretted bringing his circle her, he regretted the imprint that was slowly breaking the heart of his dear friend._

Emily was brought back from the memory when she heard the bell rings, Peter had even slapped Bella that day, Jacob went berserk and tried to attack him that was the last straw for Morgane who ended up starting hating Jacob and Bella. She could forgive betrayals but not someone trying to hurt those she loved so much.

She header to the front door, the wolves inside the house hadn't reacted so it must be a regular human. "Morgane…" She whispered when she saw the woman, tears in her eyes.

That's it! Hope you liked it!


End file.
